Jamais ils n'oublieront
by Whippet
Summary: Pourquoi fuir le destin lorsqu'il nous rattrape au prochain détour? Hermione ne l'a toujours pas compris...Il lui faudra presque perdre la vie pour se rendre compte que la chaleur d'un corps peut soigner jusqu'au mal de vivre...ONE SHOT "R"! HGHP!


**SURPRISE!!!!!!! Tada!!!! Hey non!!! Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre. Avant je voulais savoir si j'étais capable d'écrire des fics R...question d'en inclure dans mon autre fic... Donc, en une soirée, voila ce que mon esprit tordu de Whippet a pondu!! (Hein?? Un whippet qui pond des fic??? On aura tout vu!! mdr!) Bon et bien, trêve de bavardage...Je vous laisse à vos plus bas instinct!! Mdr!!!**

**Disclamer**** : HOOO!! Mais que vois-je??? Serais-ce un avion? NONNN!! Un oiseau??? NON PLUS!! Alors, mais qu'est-ce que c'est??? Un Whippet volant??? Bah non, bande de pas observateurs!!! C'est une fic « R »!!!!!! Ouvrez vous les yeux un peu!! Rah lala...Faut vraiment tout vous dire han? Et en plus, vous savez quoi???Il n'y a pas un perso qui est à moi! NA!! JK ne m'a pas heu... comment dire... autorisé à... faire faire des galipettes à ses persos. Mais j'en ai fait pareilleuh!!!!!! GNA! Pour ce qui est du reste, comme le contexte des galipettes, bah...c'est à MOUA!!! M-O-U-A!!! A personne d'autre compris?? Et que je n'entende plus parler de whippet volant! **

**Bonne lecture! (Et pas trop de bave SVP...Je suis pas assez riche pour rembourser autant de clavier moua!)**

**&&&**

****

**Chapitre Unique : Jamais ils n'oublieront**...

Hermione se taisait. Le silence de la nuit, réconfortant et inquiétant à la fois, l'enveloppait. Un vent froid soufflait à l'extérieur, comme si les dieux avaient voulus la congeler. L'air s'engouffrait par la fenêtre toujours ouverte, faisant ainsi virevolter les draps qui servaient de rideaux. Un souffle bien distinct soufflait tout près d'elle. Ce souffle chaud, tellement chaud, lui caressait maintenant le cou, semblant la réchauffer, comme s'il sentait qu'elle était frigorifiée. Ce souffle, à chaque expiration, dégageait un nuage de fumée qui se répandait ainsi dans la pièce avant de se disperser tout autour d'elle. Son propre souffle venait alors s'unifier à l'autre expiration pour s'évanouir ensemble dans l'obscurité.

Elle était bien. Il n'y avait même pas de lune à l'extérieur, rien qui puisse éclairer le visage de son amour. Aucun réverbère, torche, luciole. Rien. Le lit où elle reposait était simple, sans grandes voilures ni matelas douillet à souhait. Mais elle oubliait tout autour dès qu'elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. La vie était belle. Et désormais, la vie de la jeune fille reposait dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun aux cheveux hirsutes.

&&&

Hermione était évanouie sur le sol. Un vent polaire soufflait sur elle, l'enveloppant d'une neige folle et légère. Elle était à un endroit précis et nulle part en même temps. Elle ne savait plus. Son malaise l'avait laissée chancelante et elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience bien avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de quoi que se soit. Elle s'était crue seule lorsqu'elle avait traversée le lac gelé. Elle pensait alors pouvoir fuir l'avenir et recommencer à neuf. Elle ne s'était jamais autant trompée. Posant un pied sur la glace frêle, elle marcha quelques pas, s'assurant que cette mince couche d'eau glacée ne céderait pas sous son poids. Rendue au centre de cette patinoire improvisée, la jeune fille ne pu éviter la fissure qui s'était formée sous ses pieds. Elle sombra. Sa cape et ses vêtements la forçaient vers le fond, l'attirant immanquablement vers une mort certaine. Ayant pris une bonne inspiration, elle essaya de se départir de cette cape traîtresse et de quelques pièces de son uniforme. Lorsqu'elle réussis, elle se sentit perdre le nord. L'air lui manquait, lui brûlait les bronches. Elle puisa ses dernières réserves d'énergie et se hissa jusqu'au seul puit de lumière qui éclairait les bats fonds, noirs et immobiles. Elle sentait le froid lui mordre les os, transperçant sa chair claire. Elle n'allait pas abandonner. La vie avait été trop injuste avec elle. Elle n'allait pas la laisser lui ravir ce qu'il lui restait : un bonheur possible, loin de cette misérable école, de ces misérables élèves et surtout, de ce misérable Malfoy. Elle se devait de sortir de cet abîme, de ce qui ressemblait à la mort, froide et tellement noire.

Elle respira. La première bouffée d'air depuis plus d'une minute. Hermione sentit l'oxygène se distribuer partout dans son corps, pénétrant dans son sang, l'aidant peut-être ainsi à se réchauffer. Elle se hissa sur le rebord de la glace. Ses doigts glissaient, ne réussissaient pas à mordre dans la glace. Elle allait retomber dans cette fosse noire et visqueuse. Elle appela à l'aide, n'y croyant plus tellement. Elle allait abandonner, se laisser tomber. C'est alors qu'elle sentie une main l'agripper. Une main chaude et douce, invitante. Elle resserra l'étreinte d'avec cette main et essaya du mieux qu'elle pu de l'aider à la hisser de ce trou sans fond. Lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau, elle sentie le froid encore plus piquant l'assaillir, la faisant ainsi perdre pied. C'était trop atroce. Ça lui faisait mal partout. Elle se mit à grelotter si fort qu'elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, incapable de faire autre chose. C'est alors qu'elle s'évanouie.

Le jeune homme prit alors Hermione dans ses bras, telle une princesse sous le charme d'une mauvaise sorcière, et la conduisit tout près, dans une forêt que l'on appelait Interdite. Il marcha pendant seulement quelques minutes, rattrapant toujours Hermione qui glissait toujours de plus en plus. Sortant de nulle part, une maisonnette, quelque peu délabrée, trônait au milieu des arbres anciens. Elle semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, mais il n'y avait pas plus solide maison que celle-ci. Il y avait de cela plus de 25 ans, un certain James Potter avait construit cette petite merveille, à l'abris des curieux, afin de pouvoir vivre comme bon lui semblait avec celle qu'il aimait. Le temps avait fait ses ravages mais la petite habitation tenait toujours debout, droite et tenace! Le jeune homme grimpa sur le porche, essayant de faire vite. Il poussa la porte, oubliant la délicatesse. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers le lit double qui était situé à l'arrière de la pièce, tout juste à côté d'un foyer plus que modeste. Il déposa lentement la jeune fille sur le lit. Il lui retira tous ses vêtements mouillés, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Il retira son manteau et sa chemise et se colla à elle, essayant de lui transmettre le plus de chaleur possible. Dans son inconscience, Hermione grelottait toujours. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et son teint était devenu d'un blanc clair. Il resserra son étreinte. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que la peau d'Hermione retrouve un peu de sa couleur originelle, ce beau doré qu'il avait si longtemps regardé. C'est alors qu'il osé se départir de la jeune fille pour essayer de partir un petit feu. Il manquait de tout, mais il allait tout de même essayer. Torse nu et n'ayant aucune vitre bouchant les fenêtres, le jeune homme commençait à avoir froid. Il fit toutes les armoires et finit par trouver un carton d'allumettes et les quelques bouts de charbons qui étaient dans le foyer allaient suffirent pour partir quelques flammes. N'ayant pas apporté sa baguette, il devait se débrouiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour sauver la jeune fille si belle et si intelligente qu'il avait toujours connue.

Il s'accroupie vers le foyer, et réussi, après plusieurs tentatives, à créer un semblant de feu. Il se réchauffa les mains et retourna auprès de la jeune fille. Il reprit la même position qu'il avait prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la serrait fort, lui soufflant à l'oreille des mots tendres, lui suppliant de ne pas partir. Il en vint même à la bercer tendrement. Une seule couverture gisait sur le lit, une couverture douce et lourde. Il s'en enveloppa ainsi qu'Hermione. Il continua de lui transmettre sa chaleur corporelle, lui frottant les bras et les jambes, les mains et les pieds. Il était près à se transformer en un véritable glaçon si cela pouvait faire revenir à elle la jeune fille qui gisait dans ses bras. Sa tête reposait dans son cou et les lèvres glacées d'Hermione étaient posées contre sa peau. Son torse était comprimé contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. Aucune molécule d'air ne circulait entre les deux.

Soudain, la jeune fille sembla revenir d'un autre monde. Elle se mit à s'agiter un peu dans ce qui semblait être un sommeil profond. Ses joues prirent enfin une teinte rosée. Ses lèvres perdirent leur atroce couleur bleutée et reprirent leur couleur rose bonbon qu'il avait si longtemps voulu goûter. Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Ce regard noisette, incertain et perdu, vint se fixer dans celui émeraude du jeune homme. Elle avait tellement froid! La seule sensation de l'air qui frôlait sa poitrine lui glaçait le cœur. Sans penser davantage, elle retourna se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme. Il était tellement chaud! Il était la seule source de chaleur qu'elle ait eu depuis belle lurette. Elle s'enivra de cette chaleur, ne portant guère attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle reprit le pan de la couverture qui était tombé lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée et recouvrit son épaule et celle de son sauveur. Elle entraîna celui-ci à s'allonger sur ce lit au matelas miteux, mais ô combien invitant dans ce monde plein de froideur et d'injustice. Elle mit ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et se blottit encore davantage dans le creux de son épaule. Le garçons, tant qu'à lui, serra Hermione contre lui tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux encore humides. Il lui donna un seul petit baiser volage dans les cheveux, symbole de son inquiétude et de son bonheur. Il était tellement heureux! Elle n'était pas morte, mais bel et bien en vie et blottie contre lui.

Hermione ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à s'endormir. Cette épreuve l'avait complètement brûlée. Le jeune homme en profita pour admirer cette beauté assoupie dans ses bras. Il observa chaque parcelle de peau, chaque partie du corps de la jeune fille qui n'était pas recouverte par la couverture. Ce visage, si gracieux et calme, le hantait depuis plusieurs années. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'il la connaissait et maintenant 7 ans qu'il la désirait. Depuis 7 années, il la voit dépérir, se renfermer sur elle-même et cela fait encore 7 années qu'il veut le lui dire, qu'il veut qu'elle sache...Mais il s'est toujours retenue, de peur du rejet. Pourtant, il aurait dû...

Il finit par s'endormir, pensant à Hermione et aux événements. Il était alors minuit et la dernière flamme s'éteignit.

&&&

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Où était-elle? Pourquoi faisait-il si froid? Elle se rendit compte d'une présence à ses côtés, une présence masculine débordante de chaleur.

-« Harry...J'aurais dû savoir que tu allais me suivre... » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même dans le silence de la nuit.

Elle avait rêvé à une multitude de chose, toutes plus épeurantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, un seul de ces rêves était venu lui mettre un baume sur cette plaie qu'était sa vie. Un seul...Harry, la prenant dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots que personne ne lui avait jamais glissés à l'oreille. Elle se hissa sur un coude, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le jeune homme endormi.

Elle l'observa ainsi pendant près d'une demi-heure, observant son torse musclé, les traits de son visage tellement magnifique, ses épaules etc. Elle se rassasiait de lui. C'est alors que, sous une impulsion soudaine, elle s'approcha lentement du jeune homme... très lentement. Elle se posait un million de question mais elle ne pu résister. Lorsqu'elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, elle sentit une vague de chaleur lui parcourir le corps.

Harry, réveillé par tant de douceur, répondit à ce baiser, enfin heureux de pouvoir goûter à ces lèvres pleines et affreusement attirantes. Il approfondit le baiser, en redemandant toujours plus. Leurs lèvres communiaient merveilleusement, essayant toujours d'obtenir plus. Leurs langues se mirent à se joindre dans un élan de recherche incroyable. Harry posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et celle-ci vint s'étendre sur lui de tout son long. Elle aimait passer et repasser ses doigts dans ces cheveux tellement indisciplinés. Mais là était tout leur charme! Ils continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Hermione se laissa aller lorsque Harry la fit basculer sur le dos. Chacun essayait de trouver une chaleur qui n'existait plus dans la présence de l'autre. Leurs souffles créaient des petits nuages de fumée blanche, s'étendant dans les aires, embuant ainsi les vitres des armoires et celle de la porte. Harry se mit à caresser Hermione tout partout, descendant du dos jusqu'aux cuisses. Il le faisait avec tellement de douceur et d'amour que la jeune fille ne pu retenir un petit soupir d'excitation. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui démontrer un tant soit peu d'amour ou bien d'affection intense. Personne excepté Harry cette nuit. Hermione prit en charge de couvrir le cou et le torse du jeune homme de petits baisers doux pour le remercier en quelques sortes.

-« Je t'aime, Hermione...Je t'ai toujours aimée... » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix tendre et amoureuse, mais aussi désolé. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas essayée de fuir le château? Qui sait?

-« Harry » commença la jeune fille qui commençait à être à bout de souffle.

-« Quoi? » répondit-il tout en continuant de lui donner des baisers dans le cou et de lui mordiller les lobes d'oreilles...

-« Fait-moi l'amour... » dit-elle lentement, tout en essayant de capter le regard du jeune homme.

Un peu surpris suite à une telle déclaration, le jeune homme joignit son regard à celle de son amour. Il n'était pas sûr que suite à de tels événements, le temps soit vraiment propice à « ça ».

-« Tu es sûre? » questionna-t-il.

-« Oui » lui répondit-elle en un souffle dans l'oreille, confiante et pleine de désirs.

-« Je t'aime » ajouta-t-elle. Ces simples mots suffirent à embraser Harry. Les baisers reprirent là où ils avaient été abandonnés. Hermione défit la boucle de ceinture du jeune homme, tout en laissant balader ses doigts un peu partout. En peu de temps, le pantalon était rendu sur le sol, laissant ainsi Harry en caleçons noirs. La jeune fille étant déjà en sous-vêtements, se laissa faire lorsque Harry lui dégrafa lentement son soutient gorge. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa poitrine, laissant la jeune fille pantelante de désir.

-« Tu es belle Hermione » lui susurra Harry, tout en lui caressant le bas du ventre. En mois de deux, la culotte d'Hermione était allée rejoindre le pantalon. C'est alors qu'elle oublia complètement, l'espace de quelques instants, la froideur de ce lac immonde. Harry disparue sous la couverture avec un petit sourire en coin. Il descendit jusqu'à son monde intérieur, son intimité. Il lui prodigua une sensation de bonheur intense, un plaisir jusqu'à maintenant inconnu. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le point d'atteindre le point de non retour, Harry rejaillit de la couverture. Il retrouva sa belle presque chancelante.

-« Pourquoi tu arrêtes ça là? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, mais pourtant pleine d'une excitation incontrôlable.

-« Parce que ça ne doit pas finir comme ça... » répondit-il avant de joindre sa bouche à celle d'Hermione.

Il la pénétra doucement, de peur de lui faire mal. Il se rendit compte que c'était bel et bien sa première fois. Hermione émit un petit cri de surprise, suivi d'un gémissement de douleur. Harry continue pourtant, entraînant ainsi Hermione avec lui dans un mouvement lent. La jeune fille oublia vite la vive douleur dans son bas ventre lorsque celle-ci fut remplacée par ce plaisir incontrôlable de nouveau... Ils continuèrent leurs mouvements dans une symbiose totale, faisant fit de leur entourage. L'air glacial du début avait été rapidement remplacé par une ambiance tiède et invitante. Hermione ne pu réprimer ces petits gémissements témoignant de son envie d'en avoir plus. Harry, tout aussi absorbé, était centré sur Hermione. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne vivait que pour elle. Toutes ces années à Poudlard n'avaient été que pour elle. Jamais il n'avait dérogé de sa mission : la protéger et être avec elle. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle et ce moment le lui confirmait encore plus. Il sentait monter en lui des vagues de plaisir seulement dû au fait qu'elle était là, consentante et aimante. Jamais il n'oublierait...

Vint le moment où tous deux atteignirent une extase inimaginable. L'arrivé d'une course longue et éreintante mais tellement essentielle! Hermione n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle. Harry était tellement tout pour elle en ce moment qu'elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Il répondit tout aussi brutalement, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils avaient vécus tant d'années à se côtoyer sans jamais se témoigner leur amour réciproque. Un manque s'était installé peu à peu entre eux deux. Aujourd'hui, rien n'aurait pu les séparés. Hermione, ne trouvant plus aucune force dans son petit corps, se rendormit de nouveau dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Jamais elle n'oublierait...

Hermione ne comprit jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à traverser ce lac, cette nuit là...C'est en essayant de fuir le destin qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait sa rencontre...

**FIN**

****

**Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu! J'espère que votre petit côté « R » a refait surface! Personnellement, j'ai toujours aimé ce genres de one shot, mais j'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils manquaient un peu d'histoire, de contexte. Bahhh... Ca veut pas dire qu'il y en a plus dans celle-ci, mais j'ai essayer d'en créer un peu...Mais je viens de me rendre compte de combien c'est DUR d'écrire des one shot R...Rah lala!!!! Auteurs de fic de ce genre, je vous envie!!!! C'était ma première tentative, histoire de savoir si je suis capable d'en faire afin d'en inclure dans mon autre fic « Pourquoi lui »...donc...attendez vous à des bouts plutôt ...pas pour enfants...MDR!**

**Bon bien voilà!! RE-VIEW-ER!!!!! Je veux savoir si vous avez apprécié!**

**Whippet (qui va faire de beaux rêves en se croyant à la place d'Hermione...bah...pas pour la noyade mais bien pour le reste!!!! MDR!)**

** _Whippy__!! T'as pas honteuh??? Dire des trucs comme ça!!! Rah lala... Dans ta chambre, allez! Houste!!!_ **

**Heyyy****!! Foutu conscience! T'es pas ma mèreuh!!!!!! Gna!!!**


End file.
